This invention concerns a method of producing Raney type catalysts, and also a catalyst made by such a method.
Raney type catalysts are made by forming an alloy of a Raney metal with aluminium, and then chemically removing at least part of the aluminium to leave a Raney metal with a microporous structure. The Raney metals are nickel, copper, cobalt, iron, silver and platinum.